


"I Dabble..."

by Elzzorr



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bolin's a violist too lol, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Guitarist!Korra, Korra's also a student-athlete but it's kinda irrelevant, Meet-Cute, Pianist!Asami, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: “Maybe I could teach you then? Or like we can teach each other. I’ve always wanted to learn the guitar.”Korra was not expecting that. Her cheeks darkened a bit, but she shined her signature lopsided smile and held out her hand. “Deal.”*Korra is a freshman in college who meets a raven-haired pianist at the practice rooms in her dorm. When the cute girl offers to teach an awestruck Korra how to play the piano, how can she possible refuse?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	"I Dabble..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wrote this on very little sleep and tried my best to read through it but you know, college stuff happens and your head gets so clouded with words it's hard to focus. No beta so any and all mistakes are the byproducts of my own stupidity. Anyways... I hope you enjoy this little dorky oneshot. Please let me know what you thought (even if you wanna tell me how much it sucked or something, all comments welcome).

Korra paused as graceful notes floated from a nearby practice room in her dorm. She backtracked and stood in front of the door, peering through the rectangular window into the small room. A girl with long raven hair tied into a bun on the top of her head sat with perfect posture at the piano. Her fingers glided over the keyboard with precision as she focused on the sheet music in front of her. 

“Whoa…” the college freshman muttered as she shamelessly stared at the mystery girl who was unknowingly serenading a stranger.

The girl finished the piece with a grand flourish of powerful chords, holding the notes until they nearly faded away completely. She must’ve seen Korra shift in her place as she suddenly turned to the door in surprise.

“Gah! You scared me!”

Korra blushed at being caught but opened the door. She was immediately astounded by the mystery girl’s striking green eyes. Simply put, she was talented  _ and _ pretty so Korra was flustered already. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stand there like a creep, it’s just I couldn’t help but listen. You’re probably the best pianist I’ve ever met.”

Asami blushed at the compliment. “Oh thank you, but I’ve still got a lot to learn.”

“Well, it’s definitely better than anything I can play.”

That’s when Asami noticed the guitar case in Korra’s hands. “Oh wow are you a guitarist?”

The blue-eyed girl rubbed her neck. “I dabble… I’m not nearly as proficient with it as you are with the piano though— I’d kill for your skills!”

Asami was not used to hot strangers showering her with this many compliments. “Maybe I could teach you then? Or like we can teach each other. I’ve always wanted to learn the guitar.”

Korra was not expecting that. Her cheeks darkened a bit, but she shined her signature lopsided smile and held out her hand. “Deal.”

The raven-haired girl took the offered hand and shook it, taking note of the rough calloused fingers that brushed her palm as she let go. “I’m Asami, by the way. I live in 404.”

“Korra,” the blue-eyed guitarist responded with a dopey smile. “411.”

“Well, Korra. I have a class to go to but if you want to take me up on those piano lessons, give me a call or swing by my room.” She scribbled her phone number on a post-it note and handed it to the brunette. 

She swiftly exited the practice room with her sheet music in hand, leaving an awestruck Korra behind. “Wow…”

*

A few days later, Korra finally worked up the courage to knock on Asami’s door. Kuvira, her roommate, had told her to woman up and ask her for those piano lessons because she had gotten so tired of the guitarist simping for a girl she barely knew. 

The door swung open and Korra found herself face-to-face with a girl who was definitely not Asami. “Can I help you?”

Suddenly, the guitarist was much more nervous. “Hi, um is Asami there?”

The girl turned around and shouted to the other figure in the room seated at a desk. “Asami, you’ve got a visitor!” The girl looked her up and down before smiling devilishly and heading back into the room. She whispered something into Asami’s ear as she passed. Whatever it was, it made her roommate’s cheeks flush bright red as she squeaked, “OPAL!” 

Opal just snickered before returning to her desk. Their visitor shyly smiled and offered a small “Hi.”

“Hi,” Asami returned. “Taking me up on those piano lessons?”

Korra was still reeling from those green eyes and ended up sputtering like the nervous idiot she was being. “If you’re not busy, I can always come back later or on a different day that better suits you—”

Asami cut her off with a smile. “I’m free right now. Do you maybe want to get some coffee after?” The last part was a little more hesitant, but Korra jumped in immediately. 

“Absolutely,” She cleared her throat after realizing how overly-eager she sounded. “I mean, sure yeah.” 

“Great, let me just grab some shoes and my stuff.”

They made their way to the practice rooms on the 3rd floor. Asami sat off to the side as Korra took a seat on the bench. 

“Alright, where do we start?” the guitarist asked.

“Well, since you’re a musician, I’m assuming you know at least the basics of how a piano operates, right?” Asami asked, but not unkindly. 

Korra nodded. The pianist continued, “Okay good, so is there a particular piece you want to learn? It’s much easier to start with a goal in mind.”

The guitarist thought for a second before sheepishly answering, “I mean there is one thing, but it’s kind of stupid and you’re gonna laugh.”

Asami shook her head. “I won't, I promise. What is it?”

Korra pursed her lips before relenting in a softer voice. “...The Office theme song.”

Her new teacher giggled. “I promise I’m not laughing at your choice, I'm laughing at how embarrassed you are of it. It’s a good piece. Let’s do it.”

Korra blushed. “Thanks,” she quietly mumbled. 

“Okay, let’s start with the left hand. You’re gonna want to play these in octaves…” she trailed off, placing her hands on Korra’s to guide them into position. The close proximity brought crimson to their cheeks, but both were too caught up in each other to notice. 

After about an hour of Asami gently guiding Korra through playing The Office theme song, they decided to head to their coffee date.

“ _ Date? Is this considered a date?” _ Korra thought. “ _ There’s no way she’s into you, she’s just being nice.” _

Once they got to the coffee shop and ordered, they sat down in a cozy booth by a window and began to get to know each other. 

Asami sipped her latte with a smile before setting it back down on the table. “What’re you majoring in?”

“Nutritional sciences. I’m on the basketball team so I figured it was fitting. I want to do something health/fitness related after college so it’s a 2-for-1. What about you?”

“Oh wow, you’re an athlete! That’s actually really cool.”  _ Cool?? What the spirits are you saying, Asami get it together! Cool?? _ “I’m double majoring in engineering and business with a minor in music performance. I hope to take over my father’s company someday.”

Korra leaned on her elbows. “Wow, you must be like a genius or something! What company?”

Asami’s smile dropped into a shy one. “Future Industries,” she whispered. 

Korra’s eyes bugged out. “Wait a minute. Are you Asami  _ Sato _ ? Like  _ the _ Asami Sato?!”

The pianist just nodded. “Wow, that’s awesome, Asami!” Korra couldn’t contain her excitement. And then it hit her: she’s been crushing on an heiress to a multi-billion dollar company. Crazy.

The rest of their “date” went smoothly, with Korra cracking dumb jokes but still making Asami laugh and them making each other blush. Korra found out Asami was also a talented violinist but her father made her leave it at home to avoid it being damaged since she was focusing on piano in school. Asami learned Korra was born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe and had only moved to Republic City for school that fall. By the end of it, Korra found herself longing for more time (as did Asami). Luckily, they only lived down the hall from each other and had made plans for Korra to return the favor and teach Asami some guitar. 

When Korra re-entered her room, Kuvira was doing pushups in the middle of their shared space. “How was your date with the pretty girl?” she grunted teasingly, continuing her pushups.

Korra shucked off her shoes and flopped onto her bed. “It wasn’t a date…” 

“Ah, but you wish it was!” Kuvira had a shit-eating grin. 

“Shut up, Kuv. But it was nice. She’s really nice. She’s teaching me The Office theme song and now I gotta practice it so I can impress her the next time we meet up and OH she said she wants to learn guitar!”

“You’re such a fucking simp, Korra.”

“I knowwwww and she probably isn’t even into girls!” The brunette buried her face in her pillow.

*

“So how was your date with the blue-eyed hottie?” Opal asked as soon as Asami walked in.

“It wasn’t a date, Opal. We just went out for coffee, like friends do.”

The brunette spun in her chair. “Mhmm that’s what they all say. But how was it, really?”

Asami sighed blissfully as she toed off her shoes and set them by the door. “She’s amazing, Opal. I mean she was so receptive to my teaching and she’s such a fast learner too. When we were talking she always looked like whatever I was saying was the most interesting thing in the world. Oh, and she agreed to teach me how to play guitar!”

“You’re gushing.”

Asami whirled around to look at her roommate incredulously. “Am not!”

Opal smirked. “Sweetie, you said it wasn’t a date but you’re talking about her like she’s an elementary school crush.”

Asami was quiet for a second before softly admitting, “So maybe I have a bit of a crush. Whatever.”

“Ha! I knew it as soon as she showed up at our door. Excellent choice, if I may say so.” 

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Opal you’re straight and have a boyfriend.”

The brunette waved her hand dismissively. “So? I have eyes too, I can appreciate a hot woman when I see one. And Korra is  _ very  _ hot.”

The pianist swatted her friend’s shoulder. “You’re terrible.” She didn’t disagree though. 

*

Later that week, they met up for some guitar lessons. Since a practice room wasn’t necessary, Korra invited Asami over to her room while Kuvira was at the gym. 

“Here, place your first finger on this string right here and your middle finger on the third fret here…” Korra moved behind Asami to adjust her left hand on the fretboard. Her breath tickled Asami’s neck and she was hyper-aware of their closeness. She strummed lightly, hoping her new friend couldn’t see her blush.

Korra smiled widely. “Yeah, that was good! You’re a natural, Asami.”

“Thanks,” Asami said with a shy smile. “But you know what they say: ‘a student is only as good as her teacher’.”

Korra blushed at that too, but cleared her throat and moved onto the next chord. 

Their next few lessons continued with this pattern: little touches that would send a blush to each other’s faces, praises and compliments to make each other flustered, and butterflies in stomachs that wouldn’t go away. Opal and Kuvira were well aware of their roommates’ crushes on each other but couldn’t convince either girl to step up and ask the other out on a proper date. 

“Wow, Korra! You’ve gotten really good, I’m impressed,” Asami complimented as Korra finished a piece. 

Korra sent her signature lopsided smile. “Well, someone really wise once told me a student is only as good as her teacher, so I guess it’s all thanks to you.”

They both stood up and gathered their belongings. “At this rate you’ll be a pianist in no time!” Asami said as she and Korra exchanged smiles. “Same time next week?”

The brunette nodded. “Mhmm, and I’ll see you on Thursday for guitar lessons right?”

With an enchanting hair flip, Asami grinned. “Wouldn’t miss them for the world.”

Korra blushed but shyly smiled back as they parted ways.  _ “That girl is going to be the death of me,”  _ she thought, shaking her head. 

*

“Great work today, Miss Sato. I look forward to our next session together.” Asami politely waved goodbye to her professor and navigated her way out of the maze of the College of Music. There was a big concert coming up soon so everyone was fitting in last minute rehearsals and tutoring sessions to round out their skills. As she passed one of the many performance halls, she was entranced by a beautiful duet. 

Soft piano accompanied emotional viola and she couldn’t help but peek her head in to watch. Students were encouraged to watch others’ performances, so hopefully no one would pay her any attention as she snuck in quietly.

The hall was dark except for the stage, which was brightly illuminated. The pianist’s part was marked with pretty advanced techniques but was simple enough not to overshadow the violists’ part. Asami sat in one of the many seats and admired the duo before recognizing the chin-length brown hair and dark mocha skin of the pianist.

The duet came to a delicate close, and the two musicians on stage immediately high-fived each other with great enthusiasm contrasting the serious mood they had played with seconds before.

The pianist clapped the violist on the shoulder and a very familiar voice echoed through the mostly empty auditorium. “Nice, Bo! I think we got it down; we’re gonna kill it on Saturday!”

Before she could stop herself, Asami stood up and blurted out (quite loudly), “OH MY SPIRITS YOU  _ CAN _ PLAY THE PIANO!”

The duo on stage swiveled around in shock. Once Korra recognized the figure stomping down the aisle towards the stage her eyes widened in shock and she began to sweat. Scratching at her neck, she nervously called out, “H-hey Asami. Fancy seeing you here…”

Bolin looked between the two with great confusion. “Why is she so angry?” he whispered, warily eyeing Asami.

The double-major stood with her hands on her hips in a very authoritative stance. “What gives? I thought you said you don’t play the piano?”

Korra cringed. “Technically, I said I wish I had your skills, not that I wish I knew how to play…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Asami’s face softened with hurt.

“I er… well…” Korra blushed and averted her eyes. “You were so pretty and talented and I just wanted to spend more time with you but you looked so happy helping me out I didn’t want to burst your bubble… And for the record, you did legitimately teach me how to play The Office theme, so it wasn’t a waste of time.”

“Oh.” All of Asami’s anger melted away and faded into a blush. “Well what are you doing here, I thought you were a guitarist?”

“Oh, Bolin’s partner called in sick so he asked me to fill in for him since we played together in high school. We were just rehearsing. I um, kind of play the guitar, piano, ukulele, bass, and a little bit of cello…” 

“Wow… and this whole time I thought you were just a fast learner!”

“Like I said, you did teach me well.” Both girls smiled brightly, gazing warmly at each other. 

Their bubble was promptly popped by Bolin. “Aww you guys are so cute!!”

“BO!” Korra hissed. Asami merely giggled.

“So you wanted to spend more time with me hm?” the raven-haired beauty asked teasingly.

Korra’s cheeks reddened further as she nodded. “Yeah… after that coffee dat— I mean um the time we went out for coffee, I just wanted to keep hanging out with you and the piano lessons seemed like a good idea at the time and yeah…”

Asami grinned. “I see. So if I asked you out to dinner after Saturday’s concert, would you count it as our second date?”

Korra spluttered and Bolin chuckled in the background. “Y-yes. Please. I mean, that would be great. Wait, date?”

The taller girl giggled. “Yes, silly. A date. Just the two of us. And this time, you don’t have to use music as an excuse to talk to me.”

Korra flashed her signature lopsided grin. “Sounds perfect.”

*

**_Fifteen years later_ **

“Again, again!” cried the six year-old girl as she clapped. 

“Yasu, there’s only so many songs Mama and Mommy can play together. How about we go do something else now?” Asami stood from the piano and tried to pull the squirming ball of energy to the family room. 

“No! What about your violiny? Mommy can play her guitar with you too!” Yasuko pointed out. 

Four year-old Hiroshi echoed his older sister. “Yeah Mama, violiny!”

Asami looked to her wife for help, only to be met with a shrug. “She’s not wrong… We can try that one arrangement I’ve been working on if you’re feeling up to the challenge…?” Korra suggested with a hopeful smile. 

Her wife was unimpressed. “Korra, we should be surrounding them with classical music to help with their intellectual development, not an intro theme for an old television show.”

“Aw, but you know how important that piece is to me!” the personal trainer whined as she pulled out her puppy eyes. “Please?”

Their two children joined in. “Pweaseeee Mamaaa?”

Unable to say no to the loves of her life, she relented. “Fine, last one for today though okay?”

“Otay!” Hiro said with an excited smile.

Asami gently tuned Korra’s guitar as the shorter woman took her seat at the piano. Though neither pursued a career in music, they had dueted together numerous times over the year and were the perfect duo regardless of which instrument they used. Asami had even learned the guitar and Korra dabbled in violin. 

Like a well-oiled machine, the couple launched into a rendition of The Office theme song, arranged by Korra for the piano and guitar. It was ironically fitting that she played the piano part while Asami played the guitar part but it was satisfying anyways. Korra had intended for this piece to showcase their never-ending pursuit of new skills; they were never quite done learning and wanted to show talent outside of their normal instruments. The two children smiled and laughed at the upbeat song, bringing smiles to the musicians’ faces as well. 

Maybe non-classical music wasn’t so bad for them after all. 

When they finished, Yasuko tried to call for an encore which was gently shut down once more from both of her mothers. As Korra ushered the kids upstairs for their afternoon nap, she kissed her wife on the cheek. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? That was the piece that led me to my gorgeous, talented, genius wife, after all.”

Asami smiled against Korra’s lips. “I suppose so… Although I distinctly remember someone staring at me through the window on the door.”

Korra pouted. “I couldn’t help it, you were really pretty and playing so well.”

The CEO giggled and leaned in for another kiss. “Hmm, I guess I forgive you. Especially since I get to wake up next to you every morning.”

“Love you, Sami.” Korra rested her hands on her wife’s hips.

Asami stroked her thumb across a tan cheek. “I love you too, honey.”

Their tender moment was disrupted by an eager Yasuko tugging on their pant legs. “Mama! Mommy! Can you sing me to sleep?”

The wives rested their heads together for a second in resignation before Korra sighed, “I’ll grab my uke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! The only reason I chose The Office theme song as the central piece for this fic is purely the fact that my roommate was watching it when I started writing this. That's it.
> 
> Please please please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought (kudos are always welcome too!)
> 
> Yell at me!  
> Tumblr: elzzorr


End file.
